bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechtogan Mayhem
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = 4 |number = 2 |last = Interspace Showdown |next = Disconnect |image = File: MechtoganMayhem.jpg }} Mechtogan Mayhem is the 2nd episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on February 20, 2011. Plot Sometime after Dan's battle with Ben from Team Anubias, Marucho and Shun talk to Dan about having Drago sit out for a while. Dan, however, disagrees and says he will get Drago's powers under control, but secretly, he's extremely nervous about the amount of power Drago unleashed and decides to go and train to get Drago's powers under control. Meanwhile, Marucho decides to have a battle to make up for Dan having to sit out, so he fights against Jack of Team Aubias. He and Trister struggle to win against Jack and his Guardian Bakugan, Aquos Krakenoid. Meanwhile, Dan and Drago found an abandoned arena to use as a training ground, but when Drago is training, a mysterious Mechtogan who calls himself Zenthon appears and wreaks havoc on the arena. Dan and Drago try to defeat it, but it blocks Drago's attacks and eventually teleports away. It then interferes with Marucho and Jack's battle and wipes out Krakenoid and Trister with its laser cannon. Anubias and Sellon then decide to battle Zenthon and send out Horridian and Spyron. The two of them struggle to fight it, not even managing to land a hit because of Zenthon's shield. Eventually, however Zenthon flies off and Anubias and Sellon part ways. Marucho and Shun later speculate that since Zenthon has the same destructive power as Drago they may be connected. Meanwhile, the masked man, whose named is officially revealed to be Mag Mel, is trying to break free of his prison but requires more energy from Dan and Drago to fulfill his goal Then one of his hooded servants (Sellon) informs him of the Mechtogan attack. He is astounded that Drago has that sort of power and tries to absorb more energy from Drago and he begins to break free. Character Return * Miyoko Kuso Characters * Dan Kuso * Marucho Marukura * Shun Kazami * Mag Mel * Anubias * Sellon * Ben * Jack Punt * Robin * Chris * Soon * Dylan * Miyoko Kuso Bakugan Debut * Krakenoid * Spyron Bakugan Seen * Titanium Dragonoid * Infinity Trister * Krakenoid * Horridian * Spyron * Razenoid * Blitz Dragonoid (flashback, English dub only) Mechtogan Debut *Zenthon *Dreadeon Mechtogan Seen * Zenthon * Dreadeon Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the Mechtogan. **In the English dub, Zenthon spoke for the first time, making it the first time that a Mechtogan speak itself. This is not the case in the Japanese version, as he is silent until Triple Threat, where he finally spoke. *It was revealed that the link between Drago and Razenoid makes that they spawn their Mechtogan of the same way. Deleted Scenes *The scene where Trister punches Krakkenoid repeatedly is cut in the English dub, yet it is seen in the preview of this episode. It is after Zenthon disappeared from Dan and Drago. Difference between the Japanese and English dub *The scene where Razenoid and Titanium Dragonoid are about to spawn their Mechtogan is altered in the English dub. Originally, this is a separate scene where Razenoid goes first before Drago, but the English dub put the two separate scenes together, causing Drago's scene to be reversed slowly. Video de:Chaos im Interspace Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes